Il Rubacuori
by Zenzero
Summary: Non sapeva dare un nome preciso a quello che faceva per guadagnarsi da vivere.  A lui piaceva definirsi, semplicemente, un rompecorazones.
1. Prologo

...

Non sapeva dare un nome preciso a quello che faceva per guadagnarsi da vivere.

A lui piaceva definirsi, semplicemente, un _rompecorazones._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_***Parigi, 27 aprile**_

_**.**_

"_Pierre_, _où allez-vous?_"

Alzò lo sguardo dal suo orologio da polso e sorrise. Dietro di lui, Michelle lo guardava con curiosità, arricciando le labbra rosa in un broncio che le stava d'incanto. Era bella, Michelle: anche con i capelli in disordine, anche con gli occhi gonfi di sonno e la vestaglia messa al contrario. I piedi nudi puntellavano il pavimento di marmo, e le gambe scoperte fino alle ginocchia tremavano per il freddo.

In altre circostanze, di certo non sarebbe rimasto indifferente a una Michelle così infreddolita e teneramente imbronciata.

L'aveva incontrata così, Michelle: mentre tremava sotto la pioggia gelida di fine settembre, combattendo contro un ombrello che proprio non voleva saperne di aprirsi. Lui l'aveva aiutata, le aveva sorriso, e lei era arrossita all'istante. Quel giorno, guardandola arrossire, mille pensieri si erano subito annidati nella sua testa, immaginando altre, e più gradevoli situazioni, in cui lei avrebbe rabbrividito senza ritegno e le sue guance si sarebbero accese di un rosso così incandescente da togliergli il fiato. Ma in quel momento non provò nulla. Nulla, se non la snervante consapevolezza che se si fosse trattenuto ancora avrebbe finito col far tardi.

_Era il segnale della fine dei giochi._

"_Mon amour_" sussurrò contro le sue labbra, catturandola in un bacio leggero. Uno di quel tipo di baci che scioglievano Michelle rendendola creta nelle sue mani. Infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli, imprigionando qualche ricciolo biondo e portandoselo al naso per assaporarne il profumo. Le disse che doveva incontrare un amico per un favore. Che sarebbe tornato subito. Che gli sarebbe mancata da morire, e che avrebbe contato ogni secondo senza di lei.  
>Le disse tante di quelle sciocchezze che dovette mordersi le guance per non scoppiare a ridere.<p>

Quando uscì dall'appartamento, Michelle si fermò sula soglia della porta per guardarlo andar via, e lui le lanciò un bacio con la mano prima di voltarsi e raggiungere le scale. Trottò sui gradini di marmo canticchiando una canzone a bocca chiusa. Un recente successo canadese che da tempo aveva preso possesso di molti canali radiofonici francesi:

_I'm running and I'll catch_ _you_  
><em>My love, My kite<em>  
><em>Don't fly so high <em>  
><em>And don't say goodbye,<em>  
><em>Goodbye, bye bye.<em>

"Goodbye, bye bye" ripeté distrattamente non appena varcò il portone del palazzo. Canticchiò quel ritornello anche quando raggiunse il tassista che, per la seconda volta quella mattina, lo stava aspettando con impazienza sul marciapiede opposto –la prima volta era stata quando aveva dovuto portare giù i bagagli prima che Michelle si svegliasse. Continuò a canticchiare anche quando, dal finestrino dell'auto appena partita, osservò con allegria quelle strade parigine che forse non avrebbe visto mai più.  
><em>La ville de l'amour<em> era davvero splendida, baciata dalle prime luci di quella tiepida mattina primaverile.  
>Parigi lo aveva conquistato come era successo con poche altre città al mondo: come con Michelle, fin dall'inizio aveva avuto cura di osservarla, toccarla, viverla con tutto sé stesso fino a dichiararsene follemente innamorato. Ma a differenza delle donne, lui si innamorava sempre e sinceramente dei luoghi del mondo che visitava. E Parigi, sicuramente, gli sarebbe mancata. Senza pensarci alzò appena la mano, immaginando di sorreggere un bicchiere di champagne per proporre un ultimo brindisi. L'intera Parigi sembrò addirittura rispondergli, quando scorse la punta lontana della Torre Eiffel: gli era sempre piaciuto guardare la città da lassù, e ora, chissà, forse qualcun altro si trovava lì, al posto suo, e riusciva a vederlo mentre stava andando via.<p>

Quel pensiero lo fece quasi sorridere: "Goodbye, bye bye."

E assaggiò un sorso del suo champagne immaginario.

**.:.**

Il taxi ci mise più tempo del previsto per raggiungere la sua destinazione, e la cosa lo fece innervosire. Aspettò che il tassista tirasse fuori le valigie dal bagagliaio e gli dette un paio di banconote in più di quanto gli sarebbe spettato, sperando di toglierselo dai piedi il prima possibile. Quando entrò nell'aeroporto la prima cosa che vide fu un frenetico via vai di persone che quasi lo disorientò. Sospirando, si infilò i Ray Ban e cercò di farsi largo tra quella folla quasi caotica.

In quelle situazioni non era conveniente prendere l'aereo: il passaporto lasciava tracce, spesso i voli ritardavano esageratamente e i controlli erano forse troppo ristretti per i suoi gusti. Ma quel giorno era di un umore abbastanza buono per correre qualche rischio. Un buon umore che però crollò a picco non appena si accorse, per l'appunto, che il suo aereo era in ritardo.

"Mierda!" sputò tra i denti. Ma quella parola fu l'unica cosa che lasciò trapelare la sua irritazione: con passo lento trovò un posto dove sedersi e alzò le braccia per stiracchiarsele un po', ostentando tutta la tranquillità del mondo. Addirittura sorrise quando il bambino accanto a lui iniziò una serie di agitati e snervanti "Quando voliamo? Quando arriviamo? Quando ce ne andiamo?" rivolti ai suoi genitori. Pigramente tirò fuori l'iPod dalla tasca della valigia e frugò tra i brani musicali. Scorse un po' tutti i titoli, ma sapeva già cosa stava cercando: _Bye Bye_, dei The Drama Brothers. Si portò la cuffia in un solo orecchio, lasciando l'altro libero, ed emise un sospiro rilassato.

_Little kite  
>am I not light enough for you<em>?  
><em>In the sky kisses<em> _are much_ _bluer  
>goodbyes<em> _are_ _much milder_  
><em>And if<em> _I fall  
>you take the flight<em>  
><em>Little love<em>  
><em>Goodbye, bye bye.<em>

Tamburellò le dita sul ginocchio a ritmo di musica, guardando da dietro gli occhiali la folla attorno a lui. Lo colpì la vista di un ragazzino, forse appena sedicenne: aveva l'aria da bambino smarrito, e con uno zaino in spalla e uno snack nella mano opposta cercava di chiedere qualcosa ai passanti, in un olandese che però nessuno sembrava conoscere. A un certo punto il ragazzino scivolò su qualcosa e si ritrovò a terra, col cioccolato della merendina spiaccicato sulla mano e le orecchie fumanti di un rossore imbarazzato. Non seppe bene il perché, ma quella scena ricordò il suo primo volo in aereo. All'epoca aveva diciotto anni, era solo, e anche lui a un certo punto era stato così preso dal panico da non avere idea di cosa fare.

Se fosse stato un tipo nostalgico o gentile probabilmente lo avrebbe raggiunto per aiutarlo. Invece si alzò solo quando si accorse che il suo volo era in partenza, e superò il ragazzino ancora a terra senza degnarlo di un altro sguardo.

La fila in cui si ritrovò coinvolto era meno lunga di quanto si aspettasse. "Mi dovrebbe far vedere il passaporto e il suo biglietto, signor…"

"Burromuerto." Abbassò gli occhiali da sole e sorrise. "Ma solo per lei posso farmi chiamare Alejandro.". Una strizzatina d'occhio e la donna davanti a lui arrossì prima di tornare nervosamente al suo lavoro. Alejandro mantenne sulle labbra un sorriso angelico fino a quando non gli fu restituito il biglietto e chiesto di aspettare per l'imbarco.

Una ventina di minuti più tardi era al suo posto sull'aereo, terza fila a destra vicino al finestrino. Accanto a lui una vecchia coppietta iniziò ad agitarsi per un pacchetto di fazzoletti sparito da qualche parte, e tutt'attorno si levò il comune ronzio dei passeggeri che avevano fretta di far volare l'aereo.  
>Ad Alejandro sfuggì una smorfia. Non gli piaceva la seconda classe, ma si impose di accontentarsi, non gli andava di spendere subito i suoi soldi: quello lo avrebbe fatto solo una volta arrivato, e già poteva pregustare i modi più viziosi e piacevoli con cui avrebbe potuto festeggiare la riuscita del suo ultimo colpo.<br>Un pensiero corse a Michelle, e meccanicamente controllò l'orologio.

Se aveva imparato a conoscere le abitudini della _petite_, a quell'ora era immischiata in una delle solite litigate coi dipendenti del suo negozio di profumi; poi a mezzogiorno sarebbe tornata a casa per pranzare e prima di uscire di nuovo avrebbe preso la sua quotidiana tazza di cappuccino col cioccolato. Stavolta, però, sullo scaffale del caffè avrebbe trovato anche un suo biglietto. Un biglietto che, più o meno, ripeteva le stesse cose di molti altri biglietti lasciate ad altrettante donne diverse:

'_Il mio cuore è a pezzi_  
><em>La persona di cui mi fidavo ha perso il nostro denaro<em>  
><em>Non posso più guardarti negli occhi<em>  
><em>Colpa mia<em>  
><em>Un tuo perdono<em>  
><em>Appena riavrò i soldi<em>  
><em>Aspettami se puoi<em>  
><em>Ti amo,<em>

_Pierre.'_

"_Mercì, Michelle_" sussurrò Alejandro al nulla, mentre la sua voce veniva accompagnata dal ruggito dei motori. Come nel taxi, alzò la mano davanti a lui come se stesse reggendo un bicchiere: stavolta, però, il brindisi che propose fu crudelmente canzonatorio. "Grazie per la tua ospitalità. Grazie per le notti sul tuo letto."  
><em>'Ma soprattutto, grazie per i tuoi soldi!'<em>, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Invece si limitò a rivolgere un ghigno cattivo al suo riflesso nel finestrino.  
>"<em>Au revoir, mon amur!<em>" salutò con scherno rilassandosi sul suo sedile.

L'aereo volò, e con quello se ne andarono anche ogni preoccupazione o malumore di Alejandro, lasciandolo gonfio di una sensazione di trionfo che neanche l'improvviso attacco d vomito del suo vicino riuscì ad intaccare. Ma quando salirono più in alto e si accorse che la Francia si stava allontanando, il suo sguardo si addolcì. Chiese all'hostess un bicchiere d'acqua frizzante, e stavolta poté farlo sul serio, un brindisi d'addio alla sua bellissima Parigi.

"Goodbye, bye bye."


	2. Chapter 1 : Intuito

**I**

…

**_*Buenos Aires, 11 maggio_**

.

Percorrere la Avenida 9 de Julio per arrivare a casa sua non era necessario, ma ormai non poteva più farne a meno: anche se gli allungava la strada di quasi quindici minuti, era diventato una specie di abitudine, un rito irrinunciabile.

Anche ora, passeggiando di fronte all'obelisco della _Plaza_, era come se ogni voce, ogni colpo di clacson e ogni cartellone pubblicitario attorno a lui gli stessero dando il bentornato a casa. Come se attraversando quei 140 metri di viale riuscisse a sentire, ad ogni passo sull'asfalto, tutto il calore materno della sua terra natia attraversargli il corpo e dargli cariche di energia.

Forse suo nonno aveva ragione quando diceva a lui e ai suoi fratelli che "_Buenos Aires tiene un alma especial, es màgica._"  
>Quando Alejandro raggiunse il marciapiede opposto si fermò, e con gli occhi socchiusi inspirò tutto l'ossigeno che i suoi polmoni potevano contenere. L'aria era amara e untuosa per via del caldo fuori stagione, ma non ci badò. In quel momento si sentiva bene, come se qualcuno gli avesse ricaricato le batterie al punto da poter scalare una montagna o attraversare a nuoto tutto il Rìo de la Plata. Rincuorato da quella stupenda sensazione, sollevò meglio le sue due valigie e riprese il suo cammino, col sole battente sulla fronte come unica compagnia.<br>Camminando non riusciva a non far scattare lo sguardo in ogni direzione. Era stato fuori dall'Argentina per quasi un anno, ma la sua città non sembrava essere cambiata di una virgola.

_Nemmeno casa mia_, constatò con un sorriso quando vide la schiera di palazzi verso i quali si stava dirigendo.  
>Anche da lontano riconobbe immediatamente la finestra che dava alla sua cucina: le tende azzurro pastello con le margherite, e il profilo infantile di San Martino di Tours che suo fratello Carlos aveva disegnato sulle persiane tantissimi anni prima.<p>

Già, _Carlos_…

Più Alejandro avanzava meno poteva non chiedersi come lo avrebbe trovato. Felice?  
>Triste, nervoso?<br>Tutte e tre le cose?

Scosse il capo per non pensarci troppo e affrettò l'andatura per trovare riparo dal caldo. Quando raggiunse il suo palazzo e finì le scale del terzo piano, la prima cosa che accolse il suo ritorno fu il piccolo crocefisso di ferro inchiodato sulla porta. Da bambino ne aveva paura, con quei suoi occhi finti e le braccia spalancate come se fossero le fauci di un mostro: suo fratello José lo prendeva in giro dicendogli che quel crocefisso era posseduto dal demonio e che prima o poi lo avrebbe assalito nel sonno per mangiargli il cervello. Si ritrovò a suonare il campanello con in mente solo quel pensiero spiacevole.  
>La porta si spalancò quasi subito con un tonfo forse eccessivamente rumoroso. Alejandro sorrise: eccola lì, davanti a lui, la sola donna al mondo che fosse riuscita a conquistare un posto riservato e speciale nel suo cuore.<p>

"_Mamà_."

"_Alejandro_!"

La signora Burromuerto, dal basso della sua statura, lo accolse in un abbraccio possente che lo fecero barcollare sullo zerbino. Lui la strinse subito al petto, assaporandone il profumo di pane della sua treccia e tastando con le mani la sua schiena, corta e morbida proprio come la ricordava. L'allontanò solamente per poterla guardare meglio.  
>Alejandro aveva preso tantissime cose da sua madre: gli occhi verdi, i capelli lisci, persino quel modo particolare di corrugare le sopracciglia in un'espressione dubbiosa, formando un solco profondo e ondulato al centro della fronte. Era una donna sottile, con le mani callose e gli occhi cerchiati da piccole rughe, eppure non era difficile scorgere in lei le tracce della ragazza affascinante che doveva essere stata un tempo. In quel momento Alejandro pensò che la sua energica <em>Mamà<em> fosse addirittura più raggiante del solito. E di certo non doveva esserlo solo perché il figlio più giovane era appena tornato a casa.  
>La lasciò fare mentre gli prendeva il viso e lo osservava meglio. Come al solito, lo trovò magro e più sciupato dall'ultima volta che si erano visti. "<em>¿Cómo estás? Entra, ràpido. ¿Tienes hambre?<em>" **(*)**

Alejandro rispose di no, raccolse le sue valigie e la seguì verso il fresco del salotto. Entrando notò molte differenze rispetto all'ultima volta che era stato lì: fiori a non finire, diversi mobili spostati per fare più spazio, un tappeto nuovo e verde che spiccava al centro del salotto. Sua madre, poi, aveva decorato la casa con degli striscioni di stoffa bianca che pendevano dal soffitto, infiocchettando i lampadari al punto da farli sembrare delle bomboniere capovolte. In mezzo a quel buffo arredamento festoso ogni tanto sbucava fuori una scopa, un secchio, degli stracci e altri attrezzi per pulire la casa lasciati in disordine qua e là. Alejandro restò quasi disorientato da quella confusione, come se non si trovasse nemmeno a casa sua. Titubante seguì sua madre sul divano e le si sedette accanto continuando a guardarsi attorno con curiosità.

Il salotto non era solo una festa di fiocchi e ghirlande, ma sembrava essere stato trasformato nel _museo di Carlos Pablito Burromuerto_: non c'era mensola o tavolo che non esibisse una foto di suo fratello o uno dei suoi numerosi trofei di calcio; su una mensola, dove un tempo si trovava il lampadario preferito della zia Estella, ora era stato messo sottovetro il suo diploma di liceo che sembrava essere andato perduto da almeno dieci anni. Si trattenne dal chiedere a sua madre se avesse intenzione di incorniciare anche le sue vecchie letterine a babbo natale.  
>Invece domandò di Josè.<p>

"_Comisiones"_ rispose lei frettolosamente. Con un limpido sguardo materno prese le mani di Alejandro e iniziò a tempestarlo di carezze e di domande. Dov'era stato, cosa aveva fatto e perché si facesse sempre sentire così poco. Alejandro ascoltò quelle domande con attenzione e le sue risposte furono pazienti, sorridenti e molto, molto precise: le disse che negli ultimi sei mesi era stato in Europa. A Bersenbrück, in Germania. Dove si era guadagnato un po' di soldi sostituendo una professoressa incinta di letteratura tedesca in una modesta scuola media.

"Germania? E' vero che lì _mengono_ un sacco di wurstel?"

L'intervento di quella voce fu così inaspettato che Alejandro quasi si spaventò. Prima ancora di voltarsi, sul suo viso si era stampato un sorriso enorme.  
>"Perché parli inglese?"<br>"Devo far pratica: i genitori di Ruth arrivano domani da Lancaster e non sanno una sillaba di spagnolo."

Alejandro rise e si alzò dal divano, travolto dall'abbraccio da orso della persona di cui più di tutti gli altri aveva sentito la mancanza. Carlos Burromuerto gli arruffò i capelli e lui ricambiò con una forte pacca sul braccio; la madre, ancora seduta sul divano, osservava i due figli con occhi verdi e commossi.

"Ma eri in casa allora?" chiese Alejandro, la voce spezzata a causa di quell'abbraccio stritolatore "Io credevo che fossi con la tua fidanzata."  
>"Invece ero solo in bagno." rise Carlos, allentando la presa ma senza smettere di schiacciarlo contro il petto. Alejandro ne approfittò per guardarlo meglio.<p>

Carlos era la fotocopia del padre: possente e riccioluto, con gli occhi scuri e il sorriso buono. Quel giorno, poi, irradiava una tale felicità da fargli brillare il viso come forse mai prima di allora. Sembrava un bambino in attesa del natale.

Alejandro aveva una prestigiosa laurea in lingue, ne parlava correttamente almeno sei, eppure non conosceva un solo aggettivo adatto che potesse descrivere l'affetto che provava per lui. Carlos era il fratello che gli aveva insegnato ad andare in bicicletta, che aveva tifato a squarciagola ad ogni sua partita di calcio, che aveva fatto più sacrifici di tutti per poterlo mandare all'università.

Il fratello che tra meno di due giorni si sarebbe sposato.

.:.

Il "_Bienvenido, Al_!" di José e i suoi pugni sul braccio erano le uniche cose per le quali non aveva provato alcuna nostalgia. Ma dal canto suo, nemmeno José aveva manifestato una particolare felicità nel vederlo tornare a casa. Da quasi vent'anni avevano smesso di considerarsi fratelli al di fuori del cognome, limitandosi, quando si trovavano nella stessa stanza, a sopportarsi a vicenda come si farebbe con un ospite indesiderato.

Era difficile definire il rapporto dei più giovani fratelli Burromuerto: da bambini José aveva sviluppato una sorta di gelosia nei confronti di Alejandro, che era il più piccolo e riceveva più attenzioni dai genitori, e Alejandro aveva sempre invidiato Josè perché lo superava in qualsiasi cosa facessero. Entrambi ambiziosi, entrambi combattivi ed entrambi troppo testardi per provare ad andare d'accordo, da ragazzi avevano dato il via ad un'accesa e reciproca rivalità: gli anni del liceo erano stati passati in continue competizioni nello studio, nello sport, e in un ultimo periodo anche sul numero di ragazze portate a casa. Dopo la morte del padre la famiglia aveva passato un periodo difficile, sia emotivamente che economicamente, e quella loro rivalità era subito passata in secondo piano. Alejandro non poteva dire di aver fatto pace con suo fratello, ma almeno avevano smesso da tempo di mettersi l'un l'altro i bastoni tra le ruote. Di certo continuava a odiare le sue frecciatine, il modo con cui lo colpiva all'improvviso sulle braccia, e quello stupido, fastidiosissimo soprannome col quale lo aveva etichettato sin da quando erano bambini: _Al_. Si sentì davvero sollevato quando, a fine cena, José smise di stuzzicarlo non appena _Mamà_ lo mandò a portare un cesto di arance agli inquilini del piano superiore.

A tavola Alejandro aveva mangiato con molto appetito: un'altra cosa che aveva in comune con sua madre era la predisposizione ai cibi sani, e la sua cucina a base di pesce arrosto e verdure cotte gli era mancata da morire -bastava solo il ricordo delle _escargots_ francesi per sentire la nausea impastargli stomaco. Dopodiché aveva lasciato _Mamà_ ai piatti e aveva raggiunto Carlos in camera da letto. Come quando erano bambini, la signora Burromuerto aveva sistemato tre letti nella stessa stanza, uno per figlio. Carlos ne era stato entusiasta: _"_Quando sarò sposato probabilmente non potremo più farlo._"_ esclamò con voce emozionata e insieme malinconica, giusto un attimo prima di essere interrotto dallo squillo del suo cellulare. Alejandro rispose alla sua considerazione alzando le spalle e sedendosi su un letto a caso per poi afferrare una rivista dal comodino e iniziare a sfogliarla senza badare molto al suo contenuto.

Non appena il fratello finì la sua lunga conversazione al telefonino, Alejandro tolse lo sguardo dalle pagine e lo posò su di lui. "_¿__Dònde està Ruth?_"

"Il vestito da sposa aveva un problema e la sarta non ha ancora finito di ripararlo. E…" lo sguardo di Carlos si fece supplicante. "Ale, _por favor_: parliamo in inglese? Tu sei bravo, puoi correggermi…"  
>"Va bene, va bene."<p>

Carlos sorrise e allungò il collo per vedere cosa stesse leggendo "Hai visto?" chiese, indicando la sua rivista "I The Drama Brothers hanno fatto un concerto qui una settimana fa."  
>"Ho visto" Alejandro sfogliò qualche pagina fino ad arrivare alle foto che mostravano il gruppo musicale sopra il palco. In una, quella più grande, tutti e quattro i componenti si stavano lanciando in avanti per darsi un comune battito di mano "Mi piacciono" ammise "Le canzoni intendo, non loro: a guardarli mi sembra una banda di nerd". Carlos ridacchiò e si sedette accanto a lui. Le molle del materasso cigolarono dolorosamente sotto il suo peso "Ale, come va il tuo <em>logoro<em>?"  
>"Il <em>che?<em>"  
>"Logoro. Lovoro, o come diavolo di dice…!"<p>

"Intendi _lavoro_?" Alejandro lo prese in giro con una risata, e Carlos s'imbarazzò passandosi una mano sulla nuca "Ecco, lo vedi che mi devi correggere?"  
>"Tranquillo, non era un errore grave. Il lavoro… va bene, immagino. Ma è un po' noioso, non succede nulla d'interessante. E la paga è abbastanza buona, non mi lamento." Alejandro esibì una delle espressioni più candide che conosceva. La sua famiglia era convinta che lui vivesse all'estero per fare l'insegnante privato di lingue moderne, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di continuare a farglielo credere. Anche Carlos non dubitò un solo secondo che gli stesse dicendo la verità. "Lo sai che sei hai bisogno di qualunque cosa puoi rivolgerti a me, vero Ale?" "Lo so Carlos. Grazie."<p>

Alejandro tornò alla sua rivista, che stava sfogliando più per noia che per vero interesse. Nel frattempo sentiva la voce di Carlos continuare a parlargli. "E dopo che hai girato mezzo mondo, non hai fatto amicizie?"  
>"Qualcuna, certo."<br>"Non hai trovato una ragazza in particolare?"

Alejandro alzò le spalle e cambiò pagina, lasciando la risposta in sospeso e sforzandosi di trattenere un sorriso cattivo. Erano passati forse cinque anni dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Carlos: e in quel tempo, se si includeva la piccola Michelle, di donne _in particolare_ ne aveva avuto almeno quattro. Ma questo, ovviamente, era un segreto tra lui e il suo portafogli.

Il tono di Carlos si fece più serio: Alejandro continuò a non guardarlo, ma se lo conosceva bene in quel momento stava scuotendo gravemente il capo. "Sai, Ale… sarà l'aria di matrimonio a farmi parlare così" gli sfuggì una risata nervosa "Ma tu sei una brava persona: lo so che non faresti del male neanche a una mosca. Io penso sempre che potresti avere accanto la donna migliore del mondo, ma tu dici di non frequentare mai nessuna. A volte ti guardo e penso che tu ti stia chiudendo troppo in te stesso, e non riesco a capirne il perché. Frequentare gli altri non è così male, sai? E anche innamorarsi… Cioè… non _freintandere_, non voglio farmi gli affari tuoi o altro…" Carlos voltò lo sguardo verso la parete, accarezzandosi nervosamente il collo come faceva sempre quando pensava di aver detto qualcosa di troppo.

Disse dell'altro, ma già da un pezzo Alejandro aveva smesso di ascoltarlo. Neanche si preoccupò di correggere il suo ennesimo errore d'inglese, perché era troppo impegnato a far scorrere lo sguardo sull'articolo che stava leggendo.  
>Aveva sempre avuto un buon intuito, Alejandro. Un intuito <em>strano<em>, in un certo senso: se voleva avvisarlo di qualcosa, le orecchie iniziavano subito a fischiargli. Proprio come in quel momento, mentre i suoi occhi si posavano su una foto in particolare sul fondo della pagina.  
>L'immagine era un po' sfocata, ma si potevano vedere chiaramente un uomo molto alto che cercava di entrare in una macchina trascinando una ragazza con lui. La frase che illustrava quella foto era: <em><strong>Toronto, fine gennaio, il cantante e famoso fotomodello Justin BigJim esce da un albergo a cinque stelle in compagnia della sua ormai ex fiamma<strong>_…  
>Fu proprio leggendo il nome di quella ex fiamma che Alejandro sentì fischiare le orecchie in modo tanto prepotente.<p>

"Hola!" la voce allegra di José spezzò brutalmente il corso dei suoi pensieri. Il fratello entrò nella stanza con le braccia incrociate al petto e un sorriso amichevole sulle labbra scure. Ma appena si ritrovò davanti ad Alejandro, prima che lui potesse accorgersi di quello che voleva fare, lo prese per la spalla e lo tirò a sé costringendolo ad alzarsi. Non appena Alejandro fu in piedi José si sedette al posto suo sul materasso. "_Esto es mìo, Al_" commentò dispettoso, ricevendo per risposta un'occhiata fulminante. Seduto accanto a lui, Carlos lo fissò con severità "José!"

"_¿qué?_" José si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò sulla coperta, facendo intendere che la questione era chiusa.

Alejandro scosse il capo e andò a scegliersi un altro letto, sdraiandocisi a sua volta e dando le spalle ai due fratelli. Sentì Carlos dire qualcosa a bassa voce, probabilmente un rimprovero rivolto a José, ma decise che non gli interessava. Con uno sbuffo riaprì la rivista cercando il punto da dove aveva interrotto la lettura. Non appena rivide la foto di prima, le orecchie fischiettarono un'altra volta.

Meccanicamente alzò una mano verso il foglio, come se volesse usare le dita per assaggiare ogni lettera di quel nome sconosciuto che lo aveva tanto colpito.

_Heather Wilson._

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**(*) **Lo spagnolo di Buenos Aires è diverso da quello europeo: in particolare, l'argentino dovrebbe essere lo spagnolo con più variazioni del continente sudamericano. A riguardo ho cercato di informarmi il più possibile, e quello che ho scoperto è che vi sono non solo differenze fonetiche (come la doppia l, _LL_, pronunciata come _Y_), ma anche sintattiche (come _Ustedes_ invece di _Vosotros_) e lessicali; non sono riuscita a trovare un dizionario di latino americano, e le mie conoscenze a riguardo si fermano qui. Quindi di sicuro, durante questa "conversazione", avrò commesso degli errori, e chiedo scusa per questo. Se poi qualcuno potrebbe correggermi gliene sarei davvero molto grata.


	3. Chapter 2 : Manipolabile?

**II**

...

_***Toronto, 3 dicembre**_

.

_Heather Wilson, 27 anni._  
><em>Secondogenita del banchiere Richard W. Wilson e della prima moglie Alice Aoyama.<em>  
><em>Diplomata a New York, laureata con ottimi voti alla Ryerson University di Toronto. <em>  
><em>Da due anni occupa un posto all'ufficio risorse umane dell'area marketing presso la CTV Television Network.<em>  
><em>Niente figli. Mai sposata.<em>  
><em>Single? <em>

Alejandro bevve un altro sorso di caffè e osservò distrattamente i rimasugli di zucchero galleggiare sul fondo della tazza. Poi sbadigliò. Non era da lui bere tre caffè in mezzora e avere ancora così tanto sonno: o quel giorno la caffeina aveva deciso di fare sciopero, oppure era semplicemente l'aria canadese a provocargli questo effetto.

Poggiò la tazza sul tovagliolo e voltò distrattamente lo sguardo. Notò un cameriere cicciottello fermarsi vicino a lui, incuriosito senza volerlo da quello che c'era scritto sul suo block notes, e prontamente lo cacciò via ordinandogli un bicchiere d'acqua.

Gli piaceva il suo tavolino, un po' isolato rispetto al resto del bar e accanto alla grande vetrata che dava sul marciapiede. L'avrebbe trovato un posto piacevole dove passare il tempo, se non fosse stato per il piccolo e rumoroso gruppo di tifosi attaccati alla televisione in fondo al bar: se si fosse trattato di una partita di calcio forse si sarebbe addirittura unito a loro, ma l'hockey su ghiaccio non lo capiva, e nemmeno gli interessava o lo entusiasmava più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare una partita di biglie. Così sbuffò silenziosamente e distolse lo sguardo dalla TV per gettarlo sulla vetrata. Fuori la pioggia era diventata sempre più fitta, una specie di nebbia d'acqua, e una modesta sfilata di ombrelli era quanto di meglio il paesaggio potesse offrirgli in quel momento.  
><em>Poco male<em>, pensò con l'ennesimo sbadiglio della giornata. In realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto passeggiare ancora un po' sulle strade di Toronto: era arrivato in Canada solamente da due giorni, e a causa della pioggia il massimo che era riuscito a vedere erano stati l'autostrada, l'albergo, una manciata di palazzi e la punta lontana della famosa Canadian National Tower; guardarla gli aveva riportato alla mente la sua amata Tour Eiffel, e quelle giornate passate senza Michelle a studiare dall'alto i tratti delicati di Parigi. Se non avesse diluviato in quel modo tanto assurdo probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la prima delle sue destinazioni.

Visitare città come Toronto non era solo un piacevole passatempo per lui: ad Alejandro piaceva paragonarsi un po' a un guerriero che studia il campo di battaglia prima di iniziare la sua guerra.

E la nuova guerra che aveva deciso di intraprendere portava il nome di Heather Wilson.

Trattenendo uno sbadiglio in bocca tornò a quello che stava facendo; alzò il block notes e rilesse minuziosamente quello che c'era scritto, calcando lo sguardo sul _**Single**__?_ che aveva appena aggiunto al centro del foglio; poi sfogliò la rivista lì accanto fino alle pagine che aveva segnato con la penna. Era la parte del suo lavoro che gli piaceva di meno svolgere: raccogliere informazioni, studiarle, catalogarle. In realtà, quello che gli dispiaceva non era tanto la ricerca in sé; la cosa che invece trovava snervante era passare giorni interi attaccato a carta, computer e caffè, per poi magari scoprire che la _chica_ su cui aveva spostato la sua attenzione non rispondeva alle caratteristiche che cercava.

Alejandro non puntava mai l'attenzione su donne qualsiasi, ma solo su un tipo particolare: una donna che, principalmente, doveva essere ricca, indipendente e single.

Heather Wilson sembrava rispondere perfettamente a queste peculiarità.

Ma era anche manipolabile?

Alejandro sogghignò al nulla e giocherellò un po' col manico della sua tazza ormai vuota. Era una domanda difficile a cui rispondere senza averla conosciuta di persona: ma lui aveva i suoi mezzi e le sue fonti, e su questa giovane Wilson aveva trovato forse anche molto più di quanto gli servisse conoscere –l'anno del diploma, i nomi delle consorti del padre, un vecchio premio di un concorso di danza classica per bambini.  
>Inoltre, fin dall'inizio sapeva che era stata la fiamma di un componente dei Drama Brothers, e in effetti molto di quello che aveva trovato lo doveva alle riviste di musica o gossip come quella che ora stava leggendo. Il suo sguardo scorse le righe di un'intervista a Justin Bigjim, e alla risposta all'unica domanda postagli su Heather Wilson:<p>

"_Ci siamo messi insieme dopo che me l'ha presentata il mio collega. Forse si è sentita sminuita dalla mia bellezza e per questo abbiamo rotto. Ma non fa niente, le mie fan sono tutte molto contente e ora mi desiderano più di prima!"_

Accanto, la foto del bel cantante mostrava una faccia seducente a cui Alejandro, preso dalla noia, aveva aggiunto baffi e occhiali con la sua penna. Un altro attacco di sonno gli fece sfregare pigramente gli occhi con due dita; decisamente, aveva bisogno di un quarto caffè.

"La sua acqua, signore."

Alejandro osservò una mano poggiargli il bicchiere sul tavolino, e meccanicamente alzò lo sguardo per vedere a chi appartenesse. Non era, come si aspettava, il cameriere grassoccio di prima: una ragazza dai buffi capelli arancioni lo fissava a sua volta con due enormi occhi color nocciola e un sorriso quasi infantile. Immediatamente la ragazza si portò le braccia dietro la schiena e iniziò a dondolare su un piede in un gesto forse nervoso. Non aveva la divisa, quindi forse non era una cameriera. "Vuole qualcos'altro?" gli chiese.

Alejandro non rispose subito, prendendosi il suo tempo per scrutarla un po': forse aveva vent'anni, forse meno. Il rosa gentile della maglietta si intonava bene con la sua carnagione, e le evidenziava la vita squisitamente sottile. Le sorrise a sua volta "Qualsiasi cosa servita da te andrà benissimo." spiegò con voce dolce e profonda.

Prontamente, lei arrossì e ridacchiò. Solo allora Alejandro notò che le sue labbra erano coperte da un rossetto dello stesso colore dei capelli. In altre circostanze forse l'avrebbe considerata una seccatura e l'avrebbe liquidata con un saluto frettoloso; ma in quel momento si annoiava, e pensò che quella ragazza sarebbe potuta essere un passatempo divertente, per cui continuò il suo gioco: chiuse la rivista e le lanciò addosso uno sguardo amichevole "Mi considereresti un cliente invadente se chiedessi il tuo nome?" . Lei abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, in evidente imbarazzo. Poi tornò a sorridergli "Mi chiamo Bonnie."

"Bonnie…" Alejandro finse di assaporare quel nome come se fosse un frutto prelibato "Lavori qui?". Bonnie scosse il capo "Mio fratello ci lavora. Voleva portarti lui l'acqua, però era un po' impegnato e allora gli ho detto che ci pensavo io. Io vengo spesso qui e a volte lo aiuto, almeno la smette a casa di dire che non faccio mai nulla. Però per le pulizie lui non muove mai un dito, neanche per i piatti!"

"A-ah…" mormorò Alejandro, falsamente interessato. Le indicò la sedia vuota di fronte alla sua "Ti posso offrire qualcosa da bere?"

"Ma no, figurati, ho già bevuto un succo. Quando vengo qui mi danno sempre qualcosa gratis" rispose Bonnie, accettando però l'invito a sedersi con lui. "Tu come ti chiami?"

Il sorriso di Alejandro si ampliò a dismisura "Io sono Cedric. Piacere." e le porse la mano che lei accettò subito. Ora che era più vicina Alejandro poté studiarla meglio: era carina, forse quasi bella. Peccato solo che lui non impazzisse per le ragazze con troppo trucco; ma non c'era certo bisogno che la _señorita _venisse a saperlo.

"Che cosa fai?" chiese Bonnie indicando il suo block notes "Scrivi?" . Alejandro abbassò lo sguardo verso le righe su Heather Wilson che aveva scritto: non voleva che Bonnie le leggesse, perciò nascose il block notes sotto il tavolino in un finto gesto di pudore. Allo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza rispose con un sorriso spudoratamente impacciato "Mi vergogno un po'." mentì, e per dare più enfasi alle sue parole abbassò lo sguardo e si morse appena il labbro. Come aveva previsto, Bonnie lo trovò dolce e la sentì sospirare, intenerita. "Ma dai, a guardarti non ti facevo così timido, lo sai? Scommetto che sei bravo, che cosa ti piace scrivere? Io non leggo molto, però guardo un sacco di telefilm: è perché le belle storie mi piacciono, non importa se sono scritte. Va bene anche guardarle alla TV, no? Lo dico a mio fratello che i telefilm piacciono a tutti, ma qui al bar trasmettono solo l'hockey" sbuffò, sventolando la mano come per farsi aria "Non mi piace l'hockey. Sarà che io con i pattini sono negata, però preferisco la pallavolo."

"Nemmeno a me piace l'hockey" convenne Alejandro, e stavolta fu sincero. Ma non ebbe tempo di aggiungere altro che già Bonnie aveva ricominciato a parlare. In meno di cinque minuti snocciolò una lunga serie di argomenti che variavano dallo sport alla moda, dalla scuola al suo gatto Baffo, fino a soffermarsi particolarmente su quello che era il suo nuovo colore preferito –guarda caso, l'arancione. Lo travolse con una tale valanga di parole noiose che presto iniziò a pentirsi di averle permesso di sedersi al suo tavolo.

"…però Carla, che è la mia amica del cuore, ha detto che secondo lei stavo meglio prima. Ah, prima ero mora, cioè, era un incrocio tra nero e marrone scuro. Ma parla bene lei che si è fatta bionda, prima era…"

La sua voce si spezzò bruscamente nell'aria al suono del campanellino sulla porta.  
>In quel momento Alejandro, che era al limite dello sforzo per trattenere un altro dei suoi sbadigli, avvertì qualcosa di strano: come se l'aria attorno a lui si fosse ghiacciata, o meglio, come se fosse diventata troppo pesante e densa per essere respirata. Provò a girare appena lo sguardo, notando il barista davanti al bancone immobilizzare la mano che stava versando qualcosa in un bicchiere, e impallidire a tal punto che Alejandro avrebbe giurato che stesse per svenire. Il nuovo arrivato nel bar gli si sedette di fronte e gli disse qualcosa, probabilmente un'ordinazione.<p>

"La odio quella lì!" ringhiò Bonnie a bassa voce "Ogni volta che viene qui fa la prepotente e ci tratta come pezze da piedi. Guardalo, mio fratello ne ha sempre una paura boia. lo sai come l'ha soprannominata?"

Ma Alejandro non lo seppe mai: Bonnie glielo disse, però lui nemmeno si premurò di ascoltarla più.  
>Era troppo impegnato a fissare la nuova arrivata nel bar, e a sentire il fiato bloccarsi in mezzo alla gola per la sorpresa.<p>

Non aveva bisogno di controllare ancora la foto sulla sua rivista per capire chi fosse quella donna a poco più di tre metri da lui.  
>Anche se i capelli erano molto più lunghi, anche se da quella posizione non riusciva a vederle perfettamente il volto.<p>

Quante possibilità potevano esserci di trovare proprio _lei_, proprio lì, proprio mentre stava pensando a come avrebbe potuto dissanguare in fretta il suo conto i banca?  
>Forse una su dieci, una su cento, una su un milione: forse anche meno, eppure si era appena avverata.<p>

Heather Wilson era lì, che stava tamburellando spazientemente le dita sul bancone e si scrollava di dosso il cappotto bagnato.

La prima cosa su cui soffermò gli occhi furono le gambe.  
>Scoperte fin sopra il ginocchio da degli shorts Calvin Klein, graffiate dalle gocce di pioggia che le scivolavano fino alle caviglie vestendole la pelle di piccoli di brividi.<p>

I ricordi di Alejandro corsero a tutte le foto di Heather Wilson che aveva trovato: le più visibili erano tre, una (quella nella rivista che prima stava leggendo) scattata di sfuggita davanti al Queens Park, e le altre due che raffiguravano lei e Justin a un party per ricconi, mentre salutavano l'obbiettivo tenendosi per mano o scambiandosi un bacio. Ma nessuna foto che aveva visto rendeva giustizia a quelle gambe. Erano lunghe, snelle, bianche e assolutamente perfette. I pensieri di Alejandro sfrecciarono verso altre destinazioni: provò a immaginare di accarezzarle, di vederle arrossare sotto le sue dita e di sentirle avvolgerlo stringendosi sui suoi fianchi sotto le lenzuola di un letto.  
>Il pensiero gli piacque al punto da farlo sogghignare.<p>

"Ehi!" Bonnie sventolò una mano davanti al suo viso per riportare l'attenzione su di lei. "Ti sei incantato?"

Alejandro si girò, e fu per colpirla con una glaciale occhiataccia di puro fastidio. Invece, frenando tra i denti una risposta poco garbata, si limitò a rivolgerle uno sguardo neutro, e il suo cervello gli suggerì di trarre da lei qualche informazione utile su Heather Wilson. Per cui tornò subito a sorridere "Scusa" la sua voce si fece così dolce e colpevole che gli occhi di Bonnie si sciolsero in uno sguardo intenerito. "E' solo che quella ragazza mi sembra così… _cattiva_, che mi ha spaventato."

"Lo è!" confermò Bonnie con enfasi, e quasi sbatté i pugni sul tavolino "Non so perché viene sempre qui. Ogni volta si lamenta di qualcosa, tipo che il caffè è freddo o che non c'è niente di interessante in televisione. Uno di questi giorni mi metto davanti a lei e le dico: Se non ti piace questo posto non ci venire, e punto! Chi se ne frega se mio fratello si arrabbia, tanto lo so che neanche lui la può vedere. Anzi, sai che faccio? La prossima volta le metto il sale nel caffè, così la smette di dire che fa schifo!"

"E' ingiusto" il tono di Alejandro si fece oltraggiato "scommetto che il caffè che fai tu è delizioso. Non potrebbe mai essere cattivo." Bonnie smise di fissare Heather Wilson con odio e lanciò ad Alejandro uno sguardo disorientato, come se non avesse capito bene cosa le abbia detto. Poi le sue guance si fecero rosa "Oh…" borbottò, con un sorriso timido. Per qualche secondo rimase in silenzio, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli arancioni. "Uhm…" borbottò "Vorresti… assaggiarlo?"

Gli occhi di Alejandro brillarono di soddisfazione "Mi piacerebbe tantissimo."

Bonnie, ancora paonazza in volto, si alzò in fretta, prese la sua tazza sporca e con un ultimo _Torno subito_ se ne andò, sparendo chissà dove. Immediatamente, Alejandro tornò a guardare l'oggetto dei suoi interessi. La vide alzare lo sguardo verso il cameriere, e quest'ultimo poggiarle davanti il suo cappuccino e scappare via per chissà quale sguardo gli aveva rivolto. Heather Wilson bevve dalla tazzina un piccolo sorso, leccandosi via la schiuma dalle labbra un attimo dopo. Alejandro osservò da lontano quei semplici gesti fino a quando non decise di averla studiata abbastanza.  
>Lei era sola, a pochi passi da lui, con tutto un cappuccino da bere e fuori quel terribile acquazzone che le avrebbe impedito di andarsene facilmente: quando avrebbe trovato un'occasione migliore per avvicinarla?<br>Così si alzò e voltò i piedi nella sua direzione.

Ad ogni passo pregustava sempre più cosa sarebbe successo di lì a pochissimi secondi.  
>Le si sarebbe portato accanto, avrebbe esibito il suo sorriso più seducente e le avrebbe chiesto…<p>

"Mi scusi, signorina, le dispiace se mi siedo vicino a lei?"

Alejandro raggelò sul posto, come se ogni suo più piccolo muscolo fosse appena diventato di pietra.  
>Sorpreso, fissò l'uomo che, giusto un secondo prima di lui, si era appena fatto avanti dal nulla rivolgendo a Heather Wilson dei brillanti occhi azzurri e un sorriso alla Roger Moore stampato in faccia.<p>

Per un attimo Alejandro rimase così, in piedi e immobilizzato dallo stupore, fissando quell'uomo che afferrava lo sgabello accanto a quello di lei, ed Heather Wilson che alzava il mento per guardarlo negli occhi.

Ma il cervello riprese in fretta il controllo della situazione: si porse verso il bancone e acciuffò due bustine di zucchero, giustificando il perché si fosse avvicinato a loro, e tornò al suo vecchio tavolo con il passo pesante e le orecchie che fumavano dalla rabbia.

Si sedette sgarbatamente e osservò la scena per non lasciarsene sfuggire neanche un dettaglio.

Guardando la ragazza e la smorfia sulla sua bocca era evidente che la presenza dell'uomo rappresentava, per lei, una qualche forma di scocciatura. Ma Alejandro era un buon osservatore, e scorse particolari che ad altri sarebbero facilmente sfuggiti: il modo in cui, seppur velocemente, il suo sguardo indugiò sul volto dell'uomo, sui suoi vestiti costosi, e sull'orologio d'oro bianco che esibiva sul polso sinistro. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio la sua espressione scocciata evaporò come neve al sole: Heather Wilson sbatté le ciglia, si ravvivò i capelli ed esibì un sorriso dolce come il miele "Oh, non mi dispiace affatto." la sentì rispondere.

Alejandro guardò i due iniziare a chiacchierare amorevolmente sulla pioggia, e non distolse lo sguardo neanche quando Bonnie tornò col suo caffè fumante per lui e una brioche al cioccolato per lei.  
>Le sue labbra color cannella si lasciarono sfuggire un sogghigno malvagio.<p>

Aveva appena scoperto come avrebbe potuto manipolare Heather Wilson.


End file.
